Halo: Trust or Betray: Galaxy edition (Trailer)
by Starart132
Summary: This is a trailer of what it is to come. I will give you some detail about this new... game where 10 contestants will play it for survival. I am the game master. I am neither a covenant nor a human, but I'll use them. Welcome...To the Purgatory.


**Halo: Trust or Betray: Galaxy edition.**

**Summary: **This is a trailer of what it is to come. I will give you some detail about this new...«game» where 10 contestants will play it for survival. I am the game master. I am neither a covenant or a human, but I'll use them. Welcome...To the Purgatory.

* * *

"Hello there people and welcome to the Purgatory: A secret place where I hold my...Lucky participant." Said something.

Suddenly a face appeared. A masked one with big and shining red eyes looked at you or anyone. His mask is black with a little white message on his forehead written G.M.

"This place is where I'll hold my most recent game. Wait...Where are my manners? I am the Game Master. Creator of the games: How long can I lie to my mate and also dodge the crazy killer. I am kidding, those game aren't existing." His voice sounded completely distorted and artificial.

It felt like he could be a she, but you assumed he's a «he» for now.

He pressed his hand on a switch and his face is now closer. The detail of his mask gave the impression that he updated it as he grew bigger.

"You are wondering why I am here. Purgatory is a game where 10 competitors will play to win the greatest prize of all. I won't say it or you won't believe it." He then chuckled. "I have an associate, but I'll let who he is a mystery for now. You are surely wondering what the Purgatory is and where it is...Well...Secret. I don't want them to rescue the lucky player."

He moved his hand away and a screen appeared behind him. It showed room with of silver color.

"As you can see...The inside of the Purgatory is a place where no one can escape. There is zero escape and I searched any possible way of evasion and blocked all of them."

The screen changed and a title appeared in an alien language.

"The title of the game is: Survive, Trust or Betray!" Shouted the masked one. "It is a game with 10 participants who will play in team of two. Each week, team will change and the player will have another partner. In this game, teamwork is vital. The duo must work together in the first phase of the game."

He moved his head to another angle where another camera filmed him. He moved the screen behind him and he explained the image.

"If you want to know, the game is divided into two parts. First part...The duo must work together in three matches during the week: One per two days. They must win the maximum number of game if they want to live longer and secure their survival. Defeat will bring them closer to their horrible fate." He then laughed for two seconds. "It is not an easy game for the contestants. This phase will need mind, guess, analyse, search, strength, speed, trust and teamwork."

He tapped his hand and the screen changed. There two square with an alien text in the middle.

"The second phase of the game is different. During the last day of the week, the contestant must enter into a special room. Those rooms are individual and each contestant must play this game...If they fail to play, they put themselves at absolute risk. This game is simple, choose between those two messages. If you cannot understand: They have to choose: Trust or betray. It is a simple yet risky game where you had to ask if the plartner is trustable or...will stab him in the back...Maybe...the opposite happen. They can both betray or both trusted each other's. The fun will be when someone trustable is with a backstabber. Am I right? It's always good for the audience. Hahaha...Anyway...That is all for now. I hope you like the future game coming."

He turned around and stood up when he suddenly sit down.

"More detail of this game will appear when the match will begin. Also...We already obtain the...«cooperation» of 4 contestants already. They are currently in a deep forced cryopreservation so their body will remain young and intact. Excited? One more thing...I am neither a human nor a Covernant. That is all about me."

He pressed a switch and only four shadows appeared in the ice.

"Do not worry. The game will start soon. For now...Good-bye and stay tuned." Said the one with his big red eyes.

The screen closed after statics.

* * *

AC: That's the end of the trailer.


End file.
